pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Bronzor
|} Bronzor (Japanese: ドーミラー Dohmirror) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves into starting at level 33. Biology Bronzor is a flat, circular, blue-green Pokémon. Six dark blue spheres bulge from its rim. It has two round, yellow eyes and a large nose-like sphere surrounded by four small circles in its center. A crest resembling an or branch is on its back. This crest is said to possess a mysterious power. It was first seen in ancient tombs; objects resembling this Pokémon have been found in tombs as well. Scientists believe Bronzor used to be reflective, and have tried x-raying its body. The x-rays revealed nothing of its structure, however. In the anime Major appearances Bronzor made its anime debut in Journey to the Unown!, where it appeared under the ownership of Saturn. It appeared again in Losing Its Lustrous and Double Team Turnover!. In the same episode it was revealed that one was also owned by Mars. Both, however, were easily defeated by Cynthia's Garchomp. In Dealing With Defensive Types! it was used by Byron in a Gym battle against . A Bronzor belonging to Karl appeared in Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Minor appearances Bronzor first appeared in the movie The Rise of Darkrai, where it was battling a . In the manga ]] In the movie adaptations Bronzor appears in manga adaptation. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Bronzor appears in Pokémon Adventures, in the , as one of Mars's Pokémon. She used it to attack the manager of the Valley Windworks and hold him hostage. When he managed to use his to call for help, she tried to have her bite him in the neck. After growing bored as she always does, she had it use and left with an electricity-generating wind turbine. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Bronzor is one of the Pokémon Byron uses in his Gym battle with Hareta. Mars used a Bronzor during the raid of the Veilstone Game Corner. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga A Bronzor appears in under the ownership of Mars, similar to other media she appeared in. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations , Wayward Cave, Turnback Cave, Mt. Coronet}} , Wayward Cave, Turnback Cave, Mt. Coronet}} Slowpoke Well, Union Cave, Mt. Mortar, Dark Cave, Whirl Islands, Mt. Silver, Ice Path, Cliff Cave, Diglett's Cave, Mt. Moon, Cerulean Cave, Rock Tunnel, Seafoam Islands, , Tohjo Falls |Sinnoh Sound|(Sinnoh Sound)}}}} , }} |} |} }} Transfer from }} |area= }} |} |} }} )}} |} |} In side games |area=Hippowdon Temple}} |area=Eternal Tower}} |area=Granite Zone}} |area=Daybreak Ruins, Thunder Temple}} |} |} |area= Tower: Frozen Tundra}} |area=Vehicle Gallery: A Flowing Desert}} |} |} |area=Colossal Forest: Stage 3}} |area=Silbern Museum: Stage 91}} |area=Starlight Islands: Wishing Star Tower (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |} Evolution |no2=437 |name2=Bronzong |type1-2=Steel |type2-2=Psychic}} Sprites Trivia * If Bronzor is turned upside-down, it will look exactly the same from the front, meaning its front has rotational symmetry. It also has horizontal and vertical reflective symmetry. However, its back sprite only has vertical reflective symmetry. * There is an unused sprite within Pokémon Diamond and Pearl for Bronzor's back sprite which is just a duplicate of its front sprite. * In the games, all three battleable s of Team Galactic have a Bronzor. * As both of this Pokémon's Abilities are used at the same time in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness and it wasn't weak to and moves at the time, Bronzor doesn't have any weaknesses in those games. *Bronzor and are the only Pokémon that have access to as well as and a . Origin Bronzor is based on a 銅鏡 dōkyō, or . Name origin Bronzor is a combination of bronze and mirror. Dohmirror is a combination of 銅鏡 dōkyō (steel mirror) and mirror. In other languages and mirror |de=Bronzel|demeaning=From Bronze and |fr=Archéomire|frmeaning=From and |es=Bronzor|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Bronzor|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=동미러 Dongmirror|komeaning=From and mirror |zh_cmn=銅鏡怪 Tóng Jìng Guài|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Bronze mirror freak". |hi=ब्रोंज़ोर Bronzor|himeaning=Transliteration of English name }} External links |} de:Bronzel fr:Archéomire it:Bronzor ja:ドーミラー pl:Bronzor zh:铜镜怪